


I Know The Sound Of Your Heart

by HouseofValors



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: College Human AU, Eventual Smut At The End, Gay Nerd Winn, Happy Ending, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Kara Danver/Imra Ardeen, Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015) Being an Asshole, Popular Jock Mon-El, Virgin Winn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseofValors/pseuds/HouseofValors
Summary: Even though Mike Matthews is the star quarterback for The Ohio State University Buckeyes, that's not enough to have him pass a computer applications class. Enter Winn Schott Jr., proud nerd and new tutor of Mike Matthews. Popular Jock Meets Gay Nerd.





	I Know The Sound Of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Danielle asked for popular Jock Mike Matthews and Nerd Winn, aka The College Human Monwinn AU we all deserve with a dash of smut at the end.

**///**

Every couple of seconds, hands came down and clapped Mike “Mon-El” Matthews on the back. At 10-0, The Ohio State Football was the talk of college football and since he was the star quarterback, Mike was basking in it.

“Way to go Mon-El!” Came the praise of one of his linebackers, causing Mike to grin as he stuck his pads back onto their locker hook. It was a bit egotistical to indulge a nickname from the media but after handing out monster l’s week after week, he was kind of starting to embrace it.

This was cloud nine and truthfully, Mike was planning to ride cloud nine all the way to the NFL. Well into his junior senior, the Heisman talk was no longer just hype and the shot at a National Championship was literally just four games away.

“Matthews!” The coach’s was louder than an entire locker room full of college guys and from the tone of voice, Mike knew whatever was coming his way was not good.

  
As he made his way towards the coach’s office, accepting every single high five and chorus of praise that came his way, walking into that office with a grin was probably a mistake. Taking a seat opposite coach as he was directed too, Mike tried, and failed, to ignore the rousing chorus of Matthews that was echoing through the locker room.  
“Sorry Coach,” Mike said without a shred of remorse in his voice. Keeping his grin hidden was proving quite hard.

“You’re failing your computer applications course.” Coach said with no regard to Mike’s attitude as he tossed a piece of paper at him. How could he blame Matthews for being so cocky? The kid was so damn talented and a huge reason why they were doing this great. He could run, stay in the pocket, and hit a receiver on the run 60 yards deep in double coverage. He was by far the best quarterback in the NCAA. Unfortunately for him, that wasn't enough to deal with his professors. “You can slide by with a lot of shit here at school Matthews but I can’t even grease the wheels on this one.”

Picking up the paper, the 67 in jet black ink glared back at Mike. Sure, he knew full well that his school performance didn’t rival that of his football but why did that matter? Couldn’t Coach just call a few useless and irrelevant professors and get the grade adjusted? It wasn't even if he was failing that bad.

Throwing the paper back on the desk between himself and his coach, Mike just shrugged, “Coach, come on, we got a shot at a championship. No one cares about my grades.”

Taking a second to glance out towards his locker room, the grin returned to Mike’s face as he avoided eye contact with the coach, “Besides we all know I’m going first round, future franchise quarterback anyway. Computer whatever doesn’t matter.”

An irritated sigh escaped from the coach as he crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it directly at Mike’s head.

“Unfortunately for you Matthews, this school still employs a No Pass, No Play policy and you are not passing. Since your professor really doesn’t care that you are a football player, I had Coach Miller make other arrangements.”

Mike’s eyebrows raised in confusion and small beads of sweat started to form on the base of his neck. Being a football player, an elite one at that, had long carried him through high school and college. Three years into his career, and literally months from hearing his name called at the NFL Draft, was not the time to be changing the playbook.

The coach handed over to Mike a small piece of paper with only a name and address printed on it.

“That your tutor. He’s expecting you tomorrow at nine to start going over your coursework.”

“Whoa, wait Coach you can’t mean nine in the morning?” Mike was quickly cut off by a hand in his face and a head shake of a disappointed coach.

“You don’t have a choice Matthews. Get the C or risk getting benched.”

 

**///**

 

Any other person would have taken an early morning meeting to mean ‘easy night’ but Mike wasn’t any person. After delivering another massive ‘Mon-El’, he had chosen to partake in a few cherished college traditions and consumed far more alcohol than he should have. Now standing in front of his tutor’s door, his insides ready to come back out, Mike was regretting that.

Managing to lift his hand, he rapped a few times on the dorm room door, hoping for a quick answer, and the owner of the room to be not a complete freak.

The door swiftly open to reveal a short guy, standing in some weird graphic tee and a pair of jeans, looking at Mike as though he was a visitor from another planet.  
“Uh, hi.” The guy said, eyebrows raised in either confusion or disgust as he took in the ragged sight of Mike.

“Hi. You’re my tutor.” He replied, pressing a text book to the guy’s chest and forcing his way in. Instantly, Mike’s eyes were greeted, or perhaps assaulted, with an array of space nerd things and posters. Since he had spent the last two years living in a frat in a private room, Mike had really forgotten how small the dorms were. Having a bunch of crap really didn’t help. There was an open space that had a lifted bed and underneath it a set of drawers and a desk on one side and the exact same set up on the other. Against the sole window in the room was a tv stand that was littered with movies and games. Everything about this dorm room screamed to Mike this guy was the kind of guy he used to pick on for laughs from his friends.

“Nice…” Mike paused as he looked at the collection of posters, toys, and figures staring back at him, picking one up and turning it over in his hands, “Space fight shit.”

As he snapped right back into reality, the owner of the dorm room shut the door with a loud thud and went back into the main living area. He snatched a collectible mini Luke Skywalker from the oaf’s hands and checked it for imperfections.

“It’s Star Wars.” He snapped, giving barely a second looked to the jock, “And please don’t touch this. I spent a long time making sure everything was in near mint condition.”  
Offended, Mike rolled his eyes at the tiny nerd and leaned back against the bed frame, muttering a whatever under his breath.

Setting the figure back down in it’s original spot, the boy turned towards the star and folded his arms over his chest, “I’m Winn Schott Jr.”

“And?” Came Mike’s deadpan reply.

“And you’re a dick.” He shot right back.

A grin spread over Mike’s face. He had been expecting some dweeb that he could walk all over from the moment their eyes had met upon opening the door but instead, it seemed like Winn had a bit of a spine to him.

“I’m Mon-El,” He finally said holding out a hand.

Frowning, Winn was the one to give an eyeroll now, “What kind of name is Mon-El?”

“It stands for Monster L, cause that’s what I hand out.” Came Mike’s reply, more defensive than he had intended.

“Well, Computer Applications doesn’t care about your Monster L.” Winn said, thrusting the book right back into Mike’s hand, “And neither do I. I got told I had to tutor a Mike Matthews in this class because he was too dumb to figure out Excel on his own. I don’t want to waste my free time any more than you do but the moment you have your 70, the moment we can both go back to the stuff that makes us happy. So, think you can just not be a dumb, popular jock long enough for us to get out of this?”

Never, at least not in recent memory, had anyone stood up to Mike. Smirking, he took the book and gave a little nod. For being a nerd, the dude tutoring sure had a big set of balls on him.

 

**///**

 

Three straight days of tutoring and Mike was no closer to a passing grade and somehow felt more confused than before. The only bright spot had been the slow and gradual shift of a friendship with Winn. Despite being the biggest nerd he had ever talked too in his life, Winn was friendly, and didn’t treat Mike like the second coming as everyone else did. It had humbled him a bit.

Groaning, Mike pushed his laptop away from him and dropped his head down on the desk. “This is so stupid.”

“It’s not stupid, you just don’t want to do it.” Winn replied, never taking his eyes from the comic he had been reading.

Picking up his pencil, Mike tossed it at Winn, pinging him right on the head.

“Ow! Hey!” The other boy quipped, finally lifting his head to give Mike the attention he wanted, “God you’re like a spoiled child.”

“That’s not true. A spoiled child wouldn’t have to do this dumb crap.”

“It’s not dumb. You just aren’t being patient or even trying to understand the material.”

“Dude I so am. I’ve been freaking reading this stupid section and trying to do the example in the book.”

Sighing, Winn set the comic down and moved his chair over to the desk. His arm brushed against Mike’s as he reached over for the computer. It sent small jolts up and down his arm, causing him to give a quick glance to see if Mike felt it too. He hadn’t, of course he hadn’t. He wasn’t the one harboring a stupid big gay crush.

Yes, three days was fast for a crush to develop, and while Winn would never admit it to Mike, he had certainly known who he was before showing up at his door. At Ohio State, Mike Matthews was the King, Savior and Golden Boy all thanks to football. His face was plastered on posters and banners and all over the damn campus. Sure, it had been a superficial crush since he was so good looking with that dumb scruff but in the three days that Mike had been in Winn’s room, talking to him and occasionally making stupid jokes, that little superficial crush had escalated into a full-blown butterflies in the stomach kind of crush. It was excruciating.

“Don’t try and copy the book. Try and understand the stuff first.” Winn said to Mike, typing away at the laptop.

“This is the dumbest crap I have ever seen in my life, why would I try and understand it?” He shot back.

“For football. Just treat this like you have to treat your playbook. You have to learn and understand Computer Applications in order to play. That’s why.”

“Didn’t think you care about me or football Winn.” Mike said with a grin as his elbow nudge Winn’s arm.

That heat grew in Winn again and pink flooded his cheeks. “I don’t.”

“Liar, liar, pants on fire.” Mike teased again, noticing the blush of Winn’s cheeks. He may have been considered a dumb jock by most but Mike hadn’t been oblivious. It was easy to catch onto Winn’s crush. Honestly, how could he fault the boy? Mike knew he was the complete package and it was inevitable for boys or girls to fall for him.  
Tipping his chair back and balancing on the back legs, Mike gave Winn his attention as he babbled on and on about cells and entering this and formatting that. His mind had long checked out and even the threat of not playing football wasn’t going to make a difference right now.

“Can we just take a break?” Mike asked with a little whine to his voice, “Honestly my brain is ignoring all this crap and I can’t make it pay attention. I have to reboot it or something.”

“No.” Winn said without even giving Mike a look, fingers still typing away.

“Please?” Mike asked again, dropping his chair back on all fours and leaning forward so he knew Winn could see him from the corner of his eye, “We can watch that space war thing I haven’t seen.”

Winn faltered for a second, betraying himself as he looked towards the jock. The smile Mike was giving him was a flashy one, showing off those pearly whites and his eyes were so bright and hopeful. “Damn you Mike Matthews. I’m so weak.”

 

**///**

 

With Ohio State on their bye week, practices had been light and left more time for Mike’s tutoring. It had been an intense couple of days but finally, Winn had cracked through and made the material more bearable for Mike and he was starting to understand things.

Per their agreement, Mike had managed to score an 84% on that week’s quiz and now Winn was preparing to pay off the debt from their bet. The agreement had been that if Mike managed to get an 80% or better, Winn would accompany him to a bar, since he had yet to step inside of one in his college career.

At 9 P.M. on the dot, the knocking on the dorm room door alerted Winn and his roommate James to the visitor.

“Are you really gonna do this?” James asked from his bed, giving Winn an amused smile as he flipped through channels on the tv.

“What? Go to a bar?” Winn said feigning ignorance as he headed towards the door. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Sure, that’s what I’m talking about.” James replied.

Ignoring his roommate, Winn opened the door and was greeted by a smiling Mike. The other man was dressed in a pair of simple jeans, boots, and a black tee shirt that Winn suspected was actually one size too small for him.

“Do you own anything besides these plaid nerd shirts?” Mike asked with a laugh as his hands clasped down on Winn’s shoulders.

Laughing nervously, the pink once more betraying Winn and hitting his cheeks, he gave as much of a shrug as he could under Mike’s powerful hands.

“He can borrow one of my tank tops.” James offered with a smirk as he leaned over the railing of his bed.

“Nah, he looks cute.” Mike responded, winking at Winn as he did.

“Right. We’re going. Bye!” Winn said quickly, putting a hand on Mike’s chest and pushing him towards the door.

 

  **///**

 

Their Uber ride to the bar had been in a comfortable silence, although Winn had been struggling. Together in the back seat, Mike had his left hand on the small space between them and Winn’s right hand rested there as well. There was such little space between them and the whole time, Winn’s fingers had been itching to move and touch Mike, hook their fingers together in the most innocent, yet intimate, way.

Winn constantly tried to remind himself that Mike was a straight, popular jock and the only reason that he even knew Winn existed was because he had to tutor him. Mike was a jock and Winn was a nerd, them being guys was secondary to why they’d never be together. Yet, Winn couldn’t shake the fantasy of them being boyfriends, of them touching and embracing and being together. It didn’t help that Mike turned out to be a huge flirt and too damn charming for his own good.

They got out of the car and stood in front of the bar. Winn could feel the fake ID that Mike had procured for him burning a hole in his pocket. Mike slung his arm around Winn’s shoulder, another move that always made Winn melt.

“Come young Padawan.” Mike said mimicking Yoda, “Teach you ways of the bar I will.”

“Oh my God you used it right.” Winn moaned as he let himself be pulled along into the bar.

The bar on the inside looked exactly like every single bar in every single college movie to Winn. The low lights, long bar packed with people ordering beers and cocktails, even the crap music that had people dancing way too close together was what Winn had pictured. The only thing that surprised him, that really shouldn’t have, was the amount of people who greeted Mike like a God. Why he had even gotten a fake ID was beyond him since the bouncer just waved him in along with Mike.

Finding a table for them, Mike sat Winn down and winked at him again before he disappeared into the throngs of people. That stupid wink was really starting to kill Winn. He didn’t know if it was just a dumb Mike thing or if it was actually the jock flirting with him.

For 15 minutes, Winn sat alone, looking around trying to find his friend, fingers tapping on the table top as he waited. Just as he was ready to get up and find Mike, he had returned, hands full of beer and two girls following behind.

“Winn, this is Imra and Kara.” Mike told him, a stupid smile on his face. Winn could feel his heart sank right into his stomach as Mike turned to wink at Imra. Clearly it was just a dumb Mike thing and Winn felt foolish for even daring to read into things.

Handing the beer over, Winn took it with a small nod and quietly took a big gulp. Mike had busied himself in conversation with Imra, leaning in towards her and giving her every ounce of attention he had. It made Winn sick.

Suddenly, drinks were abandoned and Mike was following Imra out to the dance floor, leaving Winn alone at the table with Kara. She was quiet as well, which he could appreciate it. However, the prolonged silence was slowly growing uncomfortable.

“Can I, uh get you a drink?” Winn asked, raising his voice over the music.

Kara pushed her glasses up before raising her drink, showing Winn she had one already.

“Right. Yeah. Sorry. That wasn’t like a line. Pick-up line I mean. I’m not hitting on you. Not that you aren’t hit on worthy or something. I’m gay!”

Everything just tumbled out of Winn’s mouth at once and he let out a groan. Lifting his drink, he took another huge gulp.

“I’m gay too!” Kara finally said.

Winn set down his drink and looked at her, a smile on his face. Craning his neck to where Mike and Imra had run off too, he looked between them and Kara.

“Do you like Imra?”

“Do you like Mike?”

The two shared a laughed and lifted their drinks, giving each other a clink and cheers. It didn’t make up for the irritation that Winn felt at Mike for essentially bailing on him at a bar but he was amused that he had managed to find a girl in the exact same situation as Winn to try and hook him up with.

Winn and Kara talked, laughing and finding more things in common and complained about the obliviousness of their friends. When the other two finally returned from the dance floor, sweat literally had managed to glisten off of Mike.

Taking Winn’s beer right from his hand, Mike turned the glass and took a drink from where Winn had been drinking from. It was things like that which made Winn question if Mike was flirting with him or tormenting him.

“She’s pretty cute.” Mike whispered as he leaned in close to Winn. His nose was pressed against the side of Winn’s head as his lips hovered mere inches from his ear. Winn felt the hotness of breath and shivered, eyes shutting instinctively. He had fantasied once about Mike whispering in his ear, although the things he said were far dirtier.

Winn’s hand came to rest on Mike’s ribs, unable to really stop himself, as his head turned to meet Mike’s ear.

“She’s not interested.”

Mike brought his own hand to the back of Winn’s neck as he shook his head. “Dude stop it, you’re cute. You could totally get her.”

“I mean she’s gay Mike. She is really not interested in me.”

Mike pulled back slightly, glancing over at Kara who was now in a deep conversation with Imra. He hadn’t removed his hand from the back of Winn’s neck and was very much aware that his friend still had his hand on his side. Mike curled his fingers into the back of Winn’s neck, dragging his nails along his skin and smirking at the shudder of Winn’s body.

“I bet Imra wouldn’t mind a threesome.” Mike finally whispered into Winn’s ear. Pulling his hand back, he stepped away from Winn and back over to Imra.

Wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, he pulled her attention from Kara. His lips were on her neck and Winn could see enough movement to know he was saying things that were probably extremely filthy.

Taking a second to recover from the closeness of Mike, Winn watched how he touched Imra and felt a hot rage of jealously course through his body. There was no way at this point that the jock didn’t realize what he was doing to Winn. There had been enough subtle hints about his own sexuality and he had known Mike caught him gazing a little too adoringly more than a few times.

This was just cruel. To touch him as he did, to whisper in how own ear and then abandon him for some girl and do the same. It was a game to Mike, and Winn should have known it.  
Getting up suddenly, eyes locking with Kara and knowing the exact same thoughts had been going through her mind, Winn offered an apologetic smile. He moved around the table and began to head towards the door.

A strong hand caught him on the stomach and Mike stepped into his path, blocking his path while still keeping one hand on Imra’s hip.

“Where you going buddy?” He asked, the grin telling Winn that Mike knew he was jealous and annoyed.

“Home.” Winn shot back, swatting Mike’s hand off and trying to move around him. Mike’s arm blocked him again, this time wrapping around his waist. Not only did he have the height advantage on him, he had the muscle too.

Coming to Winn’s aid, Kara slipped her own arm around Imra, whispered something in her ear and pulled her away from Mike.

“Hey, wait, where are you going?” Mike asked as he tried his best to keep Winn in the bar and reach back out for Imra.

“Kara needs to talk to me about something.” Imra replied. Her own fingers had slipped through the spaces in Kara and her body was leaning into hers. “Maybe you’ll find me later.”

Slowly the two girls disappeared from sight and Mike let out a groan, dropping his head to rest on Winn’s shoulder.

“You’re killing me Smalls.”

“No, you’re killing me.” Winn shot back annoyed, pushing Mike off him. “You know I really thought that you and I were friends or something. But we’re not. You’re just a dumb, popular jock who enjoys tormenting tiny gay nerds!”

Stunned into silence, Mike made no effort to stop Winn as he roughly pushed passed him and out the bar.

 

**///**

 

After getting home before James expected him, he waved his roommate off and said he didn't want to talk. The following day, James made another effort and once again brushed off. Leaving it be, he told Winn to text him if he needed anything.

Winn lay in his bed, his phone at his side and a bowl of popcorn tucked safely in his arms. He was depression watching Star Wars and trying not to think about Mike. It was a losing battle for him.

His phone buzzed and reluctantly Winn lifted it. Part of him had hoped it was Mike just so he could ignore it but instead Kara Danvers was the name on screen.

_I told Imra I liked her last night._

Winn’s eyes went wide and he nearly knocked his popcorn everywhere. Sitting up, he quickly typed his reply and was relieved to see the bubble dots appear instantly. The anticipation would have killed him.

_OMG! What happened?_

_We talked and kissed and talked and then more than kissed!!!!_

_Wow. That’s so great! I’m really happy for you._

_Thanks. Have you tried talking to Mike?_

_Not really. I yelled at him before I left last night that he was a dumb jock and mean to gay nerds._

_Yikes. Are you okay?_

_It was a stupid crush that never had a chance. I’ll get over it._

_I’m really sorry Winn._

_It’s fine. I’m really happy for you and Imra though. And a little glad Mike didn’t take her home._

_I feel the same! We’re about to go to a movie, do you want to join us?_

_No, it’s okay. Thanks though._

_Okay. Talk to you later! Keep your head up!_

Tossing his phone to the side when they had finished, Winn let out a sigh and turned back to his TV. At least Kara got a better ending than he did. He wondered if he should of tried to talk to Mike last night instead of storming off. His fingers twitched towards the phone, a barrage of apologies he could text coming to mind. Instead he ignored it, rolled to his side and focused on his movie.

 

**///**

 

Hours later, a knocking echoed through Winn’s dorm room and pulled him from the almost sleep he was in. Groaning, he got up and out of his bed, putting his almost empty popcorn on his desk and headed towards the door.

“Dude, did you forget your key again?” Winn asked, assuming it was James as he pulled the door open.

“Don’t have one yet.” Mike answered with a smirk as he leaned against the door frame.

“What do you want?” Winn asked defensively.

“To apologize. Now let me in.”

Once more, all his resolve regarding Mike disappeared and he opened the door to let him in.

“Nice nerd pants.” Mike commented, smirking at the Star Wars PJ pants Winn was wearing.

“Nice jock shorts.” He shot back, commenting on the Ohio State football shorts Mike was wearing.

“First time I came over here you were a smartass too. It’s like we’ve come full circle.”

Winn rolled his eyes and leaned against his bed frame, waiting for Mike to apologize so he could accept it and shoo him from his room.

  
“Can we hurry this up? I have a lot of stuff to do today.”

Mike’s eyes flickered towards the tv and the smirk on his lips grew. Taking a deep breath in, Mike stepped forward into Winn’s personal space and cupped his cheeks between his hands, towering over him.

It made Winn shiver again as the warm from Mike’s hand sent his body into overdrive. It was unfair to him how quickly he reacted to the smallest things.

“I was an ass last night. And a jerk. You were right.” Mike said, his tone shifting to something genuine and filled with concern. It was unlike anything Winn had heard from him before. Lifting his eyes from the ground, he got lost instantly in the pools of blue that greeted him.

“I was tormenting you for no reason. I’m really sorry. I was not doing a very good job at dealing with the fact that I have romantic like feelings for you. I was a dick.”

  
“Apology accepted.” Winn replied with a shaky voice.

The smile on Mike’s lips twisted as he stepped into Winn, pressing his body against the other man’s. “Those were just the words. This is the apology.”

Winn let out a soft whimper as Mike moved his head down, pressing his lips fully onto Winn’s. The shorter man’s hands came to Mike’s ribs, squeezing and pulling him in closer as his lips submitted to his.

Mike’s hands dropped from Winn’s cheeks, down his shoulders and chest and to his hips, pressing his own body harder into his as his tongue slipped to graze over the other’s bottom lip, seeking access.

Suddenly Winn broke away, panting as he forced his eyes open, “B-b-but I’ve never done this.”

“Winn, before me, there was a lot you hadn’t done.”

Mike brought his lips around to the side of Winn’s neck, sucking and biting gently as he continued to grind his body against Winn’s.

The thin layer of cloth both of them were wearing did not favors in hiding the growing erections. Every fantasy Winn had paled in comparison to really having Mike pressed against him.

“Wa-wait.” Winn said again, his voice shaking as his eyes fluttered thanks to Mike’s nips. “I gotta put a tie on the door.”

Unable to hold in the laugh, Mike pulled away and looked at the smaller man. “A tie?”

“A hair tie.” Winn tried to explain as he ducked under Mike’s arm and moved over to James’ side of the room. “So that if James comes back he doesn’t come in.”

  
Mike laughed again and nodded, pointing to the door. “Right go ahead.”

“Just, just don’t go anywhere.” Winn said as he dashed over to the door. His mind was racing and his body felt on fire. He’d really never done this before, the whole hooking up with guys. Sure, he made out with a few guys here and there, gotten some bad blowjobs and handjobs but none of those guys were hot jocks with bodies sculpted by Zeus himself. He could do this though. Mike clearly wanted it, and had admitted to feelings of his own.

Taking a deep breath, Winn snapped the hair tie on the door and shut it, turning back around and freezing. Mike, in the few seconds Winn had his back turned, had stripped naked. His eyes could only focus one area.

“Wow.” He said, his jaw slacked in awe.

“Yeah. I know.” Mike said with a smirk and shrug as he stepped closer to Winn. The other man stepped forward as well and met him in the middle of the room.

Mike grasped the bottom of Winn’s shirt and lifted it over his hand, letting his fingers run down Winn’s chest to the waist band of his pants. Wordlessly, Mike dropped down to his knees and Winn’s fingers tangled themselves in his brown locks, swallow breaths escaping as Mike kissed just under his navel.

Mike’s fingers looped around the waistband of Winn’s pants and tugged them slowly down to his ankles. While a bulge did greet Mike, the cartoon Spiderman printed over Winn’s underwear made a laugh escape from him.

“You are such a nerd.” Mike said, grinning as he looked up at Winn. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss into Winn’s thigh as hands cupped his ass.

There was a quip on the tip of Winn’s tongue but it died the moment he felt Mike’s lips wrap around his erection through his underwear.

“God…please don’t tease me.”

“Only because you asked nicely.”

Fingers pulled underwear down and Mike’s lips wrapped around the head of Winn’s erect cock. His head bobbed slowly at first while a hand was wrapped around the lower shaft, pumping in time with his movements.

Winn let out a guttural moan and his hand ran back and forth through Mike’s hair. He had no idea how Mike got so good at this giving head business but his own knees were shaking. If it wasn’t for the other man’s hand holding onto his thigh, Winn was fairly positive he would have collapsed by now.

Mike kept his ministrations going, sliding up and down, widening his mouth and throat to take all of Winn. Winn could feel the fire pool in his belly, his toes curled and as he once more brought Winn’s entire length into his mouth, the shorter man felt the climax. His fingers tightened, holding Mike’s head in place as his muscles all tensed. In return, the other man palmed Winn’s bare ass again, giving him a slap as Winn rode it out.

Pulling back, Mike wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he swallowed, staring at Winn with a smirk.

“That’s, god, that’s so hot.”

“Wanna take this to the bed?” Mike asked as he slipped his arm around Winn’s waist, pulling him in for another kiss.

Moaning into Mike’s mouth, Winn shook his head in agreement as his own hand came up to hold Mike’s cheek.

They stood naked in the middle of the room, mouths and tongues tangled together and exploring for a few more moments. It was just tender and intimate and despite the passion and pure desire that had been running through them, Winn could feel Mike’s heart pounding against his chest and placed a hand over it.

Finally breaking apart, Winn made his way to the bed, taking Mike’s hand and dragging him along. Stopping for a moment, Mike plucked something small from his discarded shorts and quickly followed Winn onto the bed.

Winn moved onto his knees and rested on his elbows, glancing behind at Mike with a smile as he waited eagerly.

Looking at Winn as he situated himself behind him, Mike hesitated for a moment. There had been plenty of girls that he got on their hands and knees for him, plenty of names he never bothered to learn and never let himself be intimate with. Winn wasn’t one of those.

“Wait,” Mike said softly as he put a hand on Winn’s waist, tugging lightly, “I want you to face me.”

Winn dipped his head, that rosy tint hinting his cheeks as his heart skipped. Rolling onto his back, he looked up at Mike, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth.

  
“Have you done this before?” Winn asked, unsure if he really wanted the answer. It shouldn’t have mattered.

“With a guy? No. You’re my first. Have you?”

"No." 

"With anyone?"

Winn hesitated again, worried that Mike would suddenly take some more high ground. Honesty was always better though. "No. It's my first time."

"Then I guess I better make it memorable huh?" He replied with his infamous wink.

The two men exchanged shy smiles before Mike used his teeth to open the condom wrapper. Winn sat up and took the condom from him, sliding onto Mike’s length.

Taking the small bottle of lube as well, Winn slicked Mike up before laying back down.

“Tell me if I hurt you okay?” Mike said softly as he angled himself at Winn’s entrance.

“I will.” He replied.

Slowly, Mike pushed himself inside of Winn, his own moans mixing with the other man. It was tight but pleasurable. Bringing Winn’s legs to his shoulders, Mike moaned as his head tilted back while his hips pushed forward, sliding all the way into the other man.

Mike began pushing in and out, both men panting as they maintained a slow and steady pace.

There was a sharp pain at first, an uncomfortable feeling as he was stretching to accommodate Mike's length and thickness. It was so good though, better than Winn had imagined it could be. He could feel the gentleness of Mike that helped his relax.

“Faster.” Winn whispered, his hands coming up to cover Mike’s. Happy to oblige, Mike picked up the pace and found it easier to maintain, still being careful of not wanting to hurt the other man.

Pushing his body forward, Winn cried out in ecstasy for a moment as pain and pleasure mixed together as Mike was almost on top of him. He moved his hands to the back of Mike’s neck, holding him close and making him go deeper inside of him. The pain intensified but Winn didn't want it to stop. He wanted more.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck.” Winn whimpered, his head tilting back and closing his eyes.

“No. Look at me.” Mike’s voice was so soft Winn almost melted. Obliging, he brought his eyes back to Mike’s, mouth open as pants and moans fell out in a steady pattern. Mike responded by pressing his hips in and out of Winn faster and dropped his lips onto the other's.

Suddenly, unable to really help himself as he own sex drive craved more, he slammed his hips forward into Winn, making the man cry out and break their kisses. It gave Mike a chance to let out his own loud, guttural moan of pleasure. His body was shaking and he knew he was about to explode. Riding his own orgasm out, Mike’s hand found Winn’s cock between their bodies and began to pump rapidly, bringing him to the edge with him. Winn kept his eyes on Mike as they came together, Winn’s orgasm leaving a mess on his own stomach. Mike didn't care however as he pressed his body down onto Winn's in order to capture the smaller man in another kiss.

With a smirk and heavy breathing, Mike finally pulled back and slide out of Winn. Moving to collapse next to him, he pulled the condom off with a snap, he lazily tossed it over the edge of the bed.

“I’ll pick it up later.” He said, still short of breath. He lifted his arms over his head and lay in the silence with Winn, whose own breath was slowly returning.

“That was really good.” Winn said finally, angling his head to look at Mike, "Like I had always wanted to lose my virginity to a really hot guy while Star Wars was on in the background but I never in a million years imagined it was actually happen."

“So, my apology is accepted then?” Mike asked as he rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow.

Laughing, Winn nodded and turned, lifting his head to press a kiss to Mike’s lips.

“You are forgiven popular jock.”

“Thanks, gay nerd.”

The two collapsed into a fit of laughter and messy kisses.


End file.
